1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand of display devices has steadily grown with recent developments in multimedia technology. As a result, a variety of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”), and the like have been developed and widely used.
The LCD, which is one of the most widely-used types of flat panel display, typically includes two substrates, on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes, and thus displays an image by determining the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light.
Recently, as the size and the resolution of the LCD increases, the amount of wiring for precise control of the LCD gradually increases. However, the larger the area occupied by such wiring is, the larger the area of a non-display area becomes, and a narrow-bezel display device may not be effectively realized. Accordingly, various attempts are being made to realize a narrow-bezel LCD and develop ways to sophisticatedly control an LCD.